1. Field Of The Invention
In one aspect, this invention relates to devices for attaching electrical boxes and the like to metal studs. In a further aspect this invention relates to devices for attaching electrical boxes and the like to metal studs, such as I beams and T beams having flanges with channels on the ends thereof, which allows the electrical box to be selectively positioned with respect to dry wall attached to the metal studs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,947 discloses a channel shaped base member with slots at its end, the slots being adapted to receive the flanges of a metal stud. An electrical outlet box defining part suitable for attachment to an electrical outlet box includes a hooked end and a rocker arm end. The outlet box is slipped between the hooked end and the rocker end of the part the hooked end firmly holding the outlet box. The rocker arm engages the channel shaped base member and a flange of the metal stud to hold the outlet box in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,994 discloses mounting means where one portion of a clip is attached to the flange of metal studding by special grippers and a second portion of the clip is attached to an outlet box. The clip may be formed in two separate portions, a first portion for engaging the metal stud and a second hooked portion for engaging the box which is attached to the first portion.
Prior art clips provide suitable means for mounting electrical boxes to the flanged metal studs gaining favor in building construction. However, there are problems when using the prior art clips. Prior art clips are not adjustable in the direction perpendicular to the surface defined by sheets of dry wall or plaster board placed over the metal studs to form a wall. Because the face of the electrical outlet box should be flush with one surface of the dry wall, a different clip was required for each thickness of dry wall there being four standard thicknesses of dry wall normally used. Thus, people were required to stock four different size clips with the resulting problems of storage and the possible error of using the wrong size clip. Use of the wrong size clip would result in the surface of the electrical outlet box being improperly aligned with respect to the surface of the dry wall attached to the metal studs. Also, variations in the dry wall or studding may require some adjustment to insure the surface of the outlet box is at the desired position.
The prior art clips may also allow vertical motion of the clip and outlet box. Thus, the outlet box may shift vertically when the dry wall is placed on the metal studding resulting in an improperly positioned outlet box.